Voldemom
by Persilchen
Summary: Cameron's mother is in town and even Cuddy is at a loss for words - not a very pleasant situation for Cameron and Thirteen.
1. Chapter 1

_hi folks. This may not be my first fanfic, but the first I've published in English. Since that's not my first language, I could really use someone to beta my stuff. And now - have fun with the story!_

„Oh god, turn right. Kutner, Taub! Turn right!" Thirteen hissed and grabbed one of her co-workers by the arm to drag him into the next patients' room, closing the door fast behind them.

"What was **that**? Kutner asked rubbing his lightly throbbing arm.

"Voldemom." Thirteen mumbled under her breath while trying to peek through the curtains.

Taub turned and spotted a small family sitting by a woman's bed, staring at them in bewilderment. "Everything's okay. We're doctors. See the lab coats and stuff?" He pulled uncomfortable at his sleeve. "It's okay. I think we can leave now." The brunette sighed and pushed the door open.

"Did you just say Voldemom? Who the fuck are you talking about?" Kutner rose his voice.

"SHHH! I'm gonna tell you once we're in…"

"OHHHHH, Dr. Hambling!" A female voice echoed through the hallway.

"Shit!" Thirteen cursed, turning into the direction the voice came from. She forced herself to smile, while giving a hand to a woman in the sixties.

"Actually, it's Hadley."

"Ah, well.. whatever." The woman ignored her last comment and gestured with her hand. "I'm searching for my daughter. She told me to have a look at the town or stay in the hotel, but I wanted to see where she's working. But everything's so big and confusing and I'm so not going to ask one of those… nurses. I thought she may have been in her office, but…"

"I don't think that she'll be there at this time." Thirteen cut her off, eying Kutner and Taub, who were following the conversation interested. "Why don't you grab something to drink in the cafeteria and I'll try to catch and send her to pick you up?"

"I'm sure I'm going to get lost again." The woman crossed her arms and tried to look down on Remy – even if she was one head shorter, she did a surprisingly good job.

"There are signs everywhere." Remy pointed out, trying to stay nice.

"Well… couldn't one of those two good looking gentlemen behind you come along and show me the way?"

"I'm sorry, but we have work to…" Taub moved and grabbed her arm slightly, while Kutner jogged to her other side.

"What's your name anyway ma'am?"

"Cameron."

* * *

Thirteen raced down the hall and into the ER.

"Jesus, Dr. Hadley! Is everything okay?" Cameron had spotted her and looked up from the patient she was sewing up. "Have you been running?" She put down the needle and gave her a concerned look.

"Could you just give me a moment over there, please?" She pointed towards the nurse station.

"Uhm… sure. Excuse me Mr. Richards, I'll be right back." She followed her co-worker to the nurse station, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Hell Remy. Spill already? What happened?"

"Your mom is here."

"Fuck. Where is she?" Cameron rubbed her forehead.

"In the cafeteria. She caught Taub, Kutner and me on our way from the lab."

"And… do I want to ask where Kutner and Taub are right now?" She looked at the brunette pleadingly.

"Guess not." Thirteen reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Could you sew Mr. Richards up? I have to get her out of here."

"Sure Babe."

"I'm sorry that she's getting on your nerves, too. I know that you're all professional at work."

"Don't worry about that. With you, I don't have to be all professional." The taller woman smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Remember? Remy, not Thirteen."

Cameron put her hand on the hand on her shoulder.

"Do I really have to go?"

"You want her to tell Kutner and Taub stories all day?" Remy teased.

"Oh god. No. Hell. No." She smiled at her and straightened her back.

Thirteen walked over to the patient's bed.

"Bad news for the blonde doctor?" The man asked.

"Kind of, Mr. Richards. But I'm sure she'll be doing fine. I'm Dr. Hadley. Let's close this nasty cut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mom!" Cameron arrived at the cafeteria to meet Kutner who was looking at her in shock.

"I thought you would never come and pick up your mother. I've spend hours with doctor Kumbler."

"Kutner ma'am."

"Oh, whatever… I gave him tips on how he could meet some nice women!"

"You gave him… oh great." She rubbed her temple. "What are you doing here, mom?"

"Can't I go and visit my daughter after I came all the way from Chicago?" She shot her daughter a hurt look.

"Ladies, I think I have to…" Kutner started, getting off his seat.

"No. You stay!" Cameron shot and Kutner raised his hands in defense and sat down.

"I'm sorry that my mother has stolen your time, Dr. Kutner. Why didn't you stay in the hotel or had a look at the city, mom?"

The older woman looked at her in anger. "Because I think that you could take some time to show your mother where you're working. You're the head of the ER!"

"Mom." The blonde sighed and sat down next to her mother. "I don't want to fight. I didn't ask you to come. If I knew that you would come, I'd have taken a couple of days off. I AM the head of the ER, but that means, that I have loads of work to do. As my co-workers have, too. Dr. Kutner should be at the diagnostics department right now and I should be in the ER and you shouldn't be here at all, because you can't stand next to us while we're working. We have to concentrate. We are doctors, mom!"

"Yeah. You're a doctor", her mother snorted, "you should rather spend time with your old mother." Camerons and Kutners jaws hang slightly open, because of the last statement. Right at that moment their pagers went off.

"Ellie. Please stay here. There's an emergency. I'll come and get you for a big hospital-tour once I'm finished, okay?"

Her mother waved off, arms crossed.

"Fine. Be mad at me."

* * *

Kutner and Cameron stormed through the corridor and into the elevator.

"Doctor Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Thirteen calls your mother?"

Cameron looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Voldemom."

"How matching." She grinned. "Why are we both ordered to the doctors lounge anyway?"

"We'll see."

"Voldemom." She chuckled.

* * *

The door to the doctors lounge opened as Kutner and Cameron entered the room. After a moment in silence Cameron spoke up. "Where's House?"

"Coffee?" Remy handed her a cup.

Kutner turned towards Taub, who was sitting on the couch and gestured towards him. "Yeah you have a important surgery for sure. Leaving me alone with that woman!" He turned again towards Cameron. "Sorry."

"Never mind." She took a sip from her coffee. Remy pulled a black device out of her pocket and threw it onto the table.

"You've stolen Houses' pager to rescue us?" Kutner asked drawn between shock and adoration.

"I would have." She grinned. "but to be honest: He left it on the glass table at diagnostics while he was going to sneak after Wilson. Something about a duck… I just made sure no one would steal it."

"You are a lifesaver." Cameron let herself fall onto the couch, next to Remy.

"What the hell is she doing here again?" House shouted pointing his cane at Cameron.

"This" she gestured "Is the doctors lounge. What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I'm hiding from Cuddy. Kinda did something she wouldn't approve if she finds out right now."

"And I'm doing paperwork." She pointed at the files on the coffee table.

* * *

"You are no fun." House whined.

"Why? Because I'm not just hiding, but pretending to work at least?" She looked up from a file.

"Oh come on! Taub and Kutner are no fun to play poker with, come on, show us you poker face"

"I'll let her win money for my lunch." Cameron pointed at Thirteen, who was sorting some files for her.

"You encourage me to participate in illegal gambling?" The brunette raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Besides – You owe me so much more a dinner, than I do. Remember the part where I saved you from your mom?"

"We're goingtohave dinnerwithher tomorrowbytheway ." The blonde muttered hastily.

"SO much more than dinner!"

"Voldemom, huh?" At that Thirteen shot her a shocked glance but smirked when she saw the mischievous sparkle in her girlfriends' eyes.

"Voldemom?" House looked over to them. "This elderly lady, who strolls around the hospital and insults everyone? She reminds me of Cuddys mother. What's up with her?"

"You haven't heard, yet?" Thirteen asked curious. "Wow. Never thought there would be any gossip going past you."

"She obviously isn't your mother. But she is someones' mother. Otherwise you wouldn't have called her "Voldemom" – which is pretty awesome by the way. She's too young to be Taubs mom, too white to be Foremans' mom, plus you're sharing looks with doctor Peachy over there – I would say: The big Chicago lady." Cameron rose an eyebrow at that.

"Plus she was swearing in a pretty rad Chicago accent." A pause. "I would hide from her, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you for the kind words :) I was really unsure about posting this, because of the language difficulties and I am really glad you like it. Here we go again!**

**Chapter 3**

The door to the doctors lounge opened as clicking heals entered the room.

"Aha! I thought I was running a hospital! With doctors! Funny thing, no doctors are seen anywhere! What the hell are all of you doing here?" Cuddy tapped with one of her feet, while glaring at the seated doctors, waiting for an answer.

Kutner cleared his throat. "We're kinda… hiding…"

"You are WHAT?" Her eyes grew wide. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Voldemom" House stated, smirking.

The dean looked at him with growing impatience. "WHO? Come on House, stop the games, why are all of you in here? Is this some kind of prank?"

"You've recognized this charming lady, who's sticking her nose into everything and getting on the whole staffs' nerves?"

Cuddy frowned. "I've met a lady in the oncology, who was looking for her daughter since she didn't want to wait in the cafeteria for her to come back."

Cameron groaned groggily.

"Well that's Voldemom. Camerons evil mother of doom. The black queen. The evil lord. She who's name shall not…"

"HOUSE!" The brunette yelled. "Stop that! I'm sure she is not half as bad as you try to insist right now and I'm very sure Dr. Cameron wouldn't be pleased, if…"

"Actually…" Cameron peaked up from behind the couch where Cuddy hasn't seen her, yet. "I don't mind."

"Cameron!" She looked shocked. "I'm used to Houses' silly ideas, but what are you doing here, too?"

"Paper work?" She held up a file and pointed at it to underline her point."

"I'm sure we've provided you a perfectly reasonable office!"

"I'm… hiding." The blonde muttered and let herself slip back into the soft cushion.

At this Cuddy rose her hands. "Just trying to get this right. You're all hiding here from Dr. Camerons mother, instead of threatening our patients. Your patients."

"Actually, there isn't a case right now." Taub stated, flinching uncomfortable in his seat.

"Then get your asses up and GET one!" Cuddy yelled. "And if you don't find one, go into the clinic! AND" she raised a finger to emphasize her word "if I hear the words "actually", "Voldemom" or "hiding" once more today I'm going to cut off your free days! Also if I catch anyone hiding in here again!" She turned to gracefully walk out, when another idea cought her attention.

"And, Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Go and get your mother. Send her to me. I'll give her a little tour. Even though I don't appreciate all of your childish behavior concerning this, you should be working."

Once again Cameron flinched but nodded. "Sure. Thank you Doctor Cuddy."

Thirteen grabbed some of the files from the coffee table and handed them over to her, then picked up the rest. "I'm gonna help you getting these back and then give you a hand in the ER until there's any work here that has to be done."

"LESBIANS!" House shouted with a smirk. With eyes rolling, both of the women left the lunge.

* * *

"So we are having dinner with your mother this evening…" Remy began as she signed some papers at the nurse station an hour later.

"Yeah. Things weren't going too well yesterday. I really want to make a point that we're not only roommates."

"She did a very good job at ignoring that yesterday." Remy chuckled. "She called me Hambley this morning."

"Remy." Cameron frowned and turned to face the brunette. "I am sorry, if all of this is bothering you. I know that you had issues with your mother you couldn't clear before… It must hurt to see how I am handling her. But she IS the devil I think. I left her reach for a reason. But she is my mother and I am very serious about you and me, so I want my mother to get that. Not because of her, but because I want to treat you right – US right."

Remy reached over the counter and grabbed her hand. "I know that and I'm really touched by how concerned you are about me. I understand your fear, but I really am fine. Even though she really IS the devil, I'd like to get her known a little bit better. She lifted the blondes hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. "Stop worrying now. We'll be just fine. What do you think…." A smirk appeared on her face. "I just finished these and could use a break and since you committed to make some things up, I would rather make out…" But before she could end that sentence Camerons' pager went off.

"Aw I'm sorry babe, but I think this has to wait until tonight. But I promise to make it up then." She smiled at her lover and used her free hand to reach for her pager. "Shit."

"What?"

"Car crashed into a school bus. They're sending twelve kids over here." She freed her hand and immediately switched completely into professional mode. "Over here, come on guys! Get the hall cleared. I need all of the trauma rooms free!" The blonde looked up to the other woman. "Are you ready to go and take the first patient?"

"Sure"

Cameron grabbed the CB-device "What will we get first?"

"I said no one's supposed to block the goddamn hall!" Cameron yelled as she stormed through the ER. She rushed around a corner and almost bumped into two women.

"Jesus!"

"Cameron, dear, there you are. Dr. Cadley and I…"

"Actually, it's Cuddy ma'am."

"Bad moment, mom. Twelve injured kids after school bus accident. – THERE IS BLOOD ON THE FLOOR! Someone better go and clean that before someone slips and I forget my good manners!" She yelled again and waved to a nurse to hurry up and catch the janitor.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy. Everything's a bit insane right now."

"Cameron! We need some help in here!" A nurse shouted from the other side of the hall.

"Coming!" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Two hours later she strolled with a bunch of other doctors towards the doctors lounge.

"Would you consider it as hiding, if I just sit down for ten minutes until I catch up with my mother?" she asked gesturing towards Kutner.

"Definitely not. At least let that blood on your scrubs dry a little bit."

"I was kind of in a hurry this morning and forgot to put the washed things in my bag. Would you mind borrowing me a shirt?"

Chatting like that they entered the lounge. When the door closed behind them a head with brown locks peeked up from behind the couch.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Taub exclaimed, a little startled. He recognized her slightly reddened cheeks. "You aren't hiding anyone behind that couch, aren't you? 'Cos we really should be leaving then!"

Her blush grew even darker as she was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation – and Cuddy almost never showed discomfort in front of her employees.

"No. Not really."

They stood there in awaiting silence. "Fine." She lifted her shoulders in defeat. "I am hiding."

"Where is she?" Cameron asked massaging her temples again. A really bad headache used to form during the day.

"This woman is ridiculous!" Cuddy explained. "She told me, that I'll never find a partner, if I keep wearing those "slutty low cut shirts" at work."

The blonde doctor groaned and started to feel slightly sick in to stomach. "I am so. so. sorry Dr. Cuddy. Would you mind if I leave for home now? Take her with me? Push her into a deep dark hole, maybe?"

"Go. Just go and don't mind the missing hours. Or anything else. It's not your fault. She's just… intense." Cuddy said struggling, trying to find a diplomatic word to end the sentence. "She's in my office."

"Could anyone give Dr. Hadley a note, that I've been heading home?"

"Sure." The dean nodded.

"You look like a pile of shit." Kutner said to her, as she was past him.

"Thanks Kutner. Such a charmer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Remy entered the apartment on late afternoon, she found her girlfriend on the couch, knees under her chin and eyes closed.

"Hey." She took off her jacket and closed the distance between them. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled groggily up to her.

"You still have blood on your forehead." She pulled her lovers hand from its place on the sofa and examined the exposed limb after she had shoved up the sleeve. "And on your arm. Why haven't you showered?"

"She's taking a bath." Cameron almost whispered into the dim lit room. The other woman growled deep inside her throat. "I'm sorry that I have to say so, but I'm gonna kick her ass out of that bathroom and you into the shower now!"

Cameron tightened her grip around the brunette's hand, as she pulled her closer. "Don't. I have a killing headache and I really, really just wanna enjoy the silence right now. Would you sit with me? Please?" she added a pleading look towards her girlfriend, who sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but I'm getting you some painkillers first." She rose from her place on the couch and headed towards the bathroom to grab some medication, when she realized the locked door. She groaned and picked up her bag from the hall, where she had thrown it after entering the apartment. "Maybe I have something left in here", she mumbled as she roamed through the bag and with an "AHA!" that sounded like pure victory, she pulled out two wrapped pills and a half empty bottle of water.

"Take these." The brunette sat down again and tugged on Cameron's feet, until the shorter woman gave in and let her place them over her lover's lab. Remy gently started massaging her feet.

"You know, you could still pack your things and run. I wouldn't be mad. She hasn't recognized you're back home, yet."

"And let you alone with her, while you're obviously in pain? No way."

"But…"

"Would you shut up already?" The brunette snapped at her, but added a moment later. "Please. That's so not going to happen. So save your breath and relax already."

"Sometimes I wish that I was adopted." The blonde admitted after a moment of silence.

"That's a harsh thing to say, Bella."

"Yeah. But it's true. See – I've always tried to get her attention by impressing her. But she never got it. She only paid attention to everything not impressing. The one "B" I got instead of an "A". The times I came home late. The fact that I'm not one of the pretty girls. Me not having a boyfriend. Me being beyond thirty and still without husband and children. Me not being in her reach anymore." She sighed.

Remy pulled her up by her hands, resting her check on her shoulder, while holding her close. "That's bullshit. All of that. Damn. You're a doctor in a leading position at the age of thirty! And you're amazingly, pretty darn beautiful and I have no idea how you could think about that in any other way." She kissed her girlfriends exposed neck and hummed in delight. "You know – I wouldn't have stopped all that barhopping and hot-chick-picking-up if there wouldn't have come such an amazing person." She chuckled as the blonde smacked her arm playfully.

"I know that. And if you say anything more, I'm positive that I'll start to cry, 'cos you're too good to be true." She sank her hands in her partner's brown locks and inhaled deeply, before letting herself fall back again and taking the taller woman down with her. They simply lay there in silence for several minutes and Cameron wasn't sure Remy was still awake, when the brunette softly spoke.

"We could make all those things better."

"What do you mean?" Cameron furrowed her eyebrows irritated.

Remy moved, so she could look at the blonde while speaking. "We could be better parents. Teach our child love and respect and acceptance…" She trailed off, eyebrows up in a curious bow.

"Are you asking me to have a child with you, Remy Hadley?"

"Depends on if that would freak you out?" She played with the hem of Cameron's collar, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. "I know that I don't have as much time as other persons. WE don't have as much time. But the time I've already spent with you, showed me that life can be good and fulfilling and that I am capable of being a responsible person. And a loving and caring person. And before I have to move into another world… or whatever will come after this, I wanna give that love to a child. With you. I want a child with you. Yeah. I'm sorry for bringing it up now of all the moments possible. We don't have to talk about this now. I just wanted you to know."

Cameron put her hand under Remy's chin and pulled it up gently, to look into those beautiful eyes. Her head was spinning from the still present headache, the day's events and that confession. She lifted her head and pulled the taller woman into a sensual kiss.

"We're going to have a family. We're going to have a baby." She smiled into the kiss and felt Remy doing the same, as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Then, the bathroom door opened.

* * *

When Taub and Kutner entered the office the next morning they found Thirteen sitting at the table, face buried in her arms. Kutner raised his hand in attempt to poke his colleague, to check if she was still alive, or asleep, or whatever.

"Ow! Are you freaking nuts?" she exclaimed as her head shot up, but a second later she put her hands to her head in pain, groaning.

Again he raised his hand, this time to check, if the brunette was alright, but was cut off a moment later. "Don't you dare, touching me again!" He stepped a few feet away. "Sorry. You look like shit. Bad night?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Mom decided to stay the night. Why? WHY? She has a perfectly fine hotel room! She occupied the master bedroom. We both had to share in the guestroom. "If you two girls wouldn't mind the sharing." UGH. She completely ignored the fact that we're in a relationship. Every time we try to bring it up she's all deaf and dumb. Plus she woke us at 5:30 so we could have a "good morning together"."

The two men frowned. Everyone who knew the two female doctors knew that they weren't exactly morning persons. They rose from on-call beds, or their home in the middle of the night if needed, like every doctor would, but they also enjoyed every extra hour of sleep they could get.

* * *

They lay in the guest bedroom, sharing a blanket. "You know what is funny?" Remy asked as she laced her fingers with Cameron's, that were placed lightly on her belly.

"Pretty sure you're gonna tell me soon." The blonde mumbled as she shifted to find a comfortable position.

"When we're sleeping in this big comfy bed over there…"

"Please. Don't remind me of it!"

"Sh!" the internist slapped her fingers slightly. "So, when we're sleeping over there, it seems like I can't ever lie close enough to you. But right now it's just ugh. And you know that's not personal."

"I know exactly what you mean. This is called guestroom for a reason."

"You know, that she refers to it as "Dr. Hambleys room."

"I am so sor…"

"Don't you dare to say sorry once more! I wouldn't have wanted to argue with her about that after today."

"I am going to show her around town tomorrow. When do you have to get in?"

"At eight. Which means I am home at a reasonable dinner time. Have you already decided where we could take Elizabeth to?"

I thought about accidently losing her at the mall and then refusing that she's with me, once the police brings her back home."

"We could go to that nice Chinese place near the hospital." Remy said, ignoring the former comment.

"How comes that you're totally reasonable and nice these days? I mean: Where is my sarcastic and kinda bitchy girlfriend?"

"You know" the brunette said, snuggling closer and finally closing her eyes. "Once your mother is back home, I can go back to "sneaky comment kiddo" but right now, I think it's time for "responsible and grown up Remy" because otherwise I would have kicked that woman's ass out of the hospital after less than one hour."

"I really love you, you know?"

"Yeah. Now sleep love, sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for all the nice messages and the nice reviews. I was a little bit uncomfortable with Cameron saving Remy from self destruction in so many stories. IIn this story Cameron is driven to show her "not so nice" side (she's still adorable). I hope you enjoy that little twist. Please keep on reviewing - it makes me really happy!  
**

**Chapter 5**

"OHMYGODDAMNIT! What the fuck?" Cameron groaned as she was forcefully drawn from a deep stare of slumber.

"Wake up, wake up. Someone has to get something for breakfast."

"Oh my god." She heard a muffled groan from underneath the sheets next to her.

"Turn that goddamn light off!" It's still dark outside. What time is it anyway?" She addressed to a scheme somewhere within that blinding light, her headache kicking back in instantly with full force.

"5:30 my dear! Time get up and begin the day with a nice, long breakfast."

"You're kidding me, right?" Cameron grabbed her phone from the nearby nightstand to check the time. "Mom! We don't do nice and long breakfasts on working days. We do nice overpriced coffee-to-goes."

"But you told me you got the day off!"

"Yeah. One more good reason not to get up at five-thirty! Plus Remy has to be in at eight." She patted on the bulb of sheets, where she suspected her lover to rest. "Okay. Just… please turn off the light and give me two minutes, okay?" Her other mumbled something but shut turned off the light and exited the room.

"Remy?"

"Mh."

"I'm sorry. I'm getting her. Just sleep a little longer, okay?"

"Mhpf."

"You mad at me?"

Remy pulled the blanket from her head and shook her head. "I'm just pretty sure, that I am awake now."

"How 'bout that: You'll get in the tub for a nice hot bath, then you'll finish yourself for work and when you're ready there will be pancakes for you. You eat, you get a cup of coffee, you leave and you don't have to see her until tonight."

"You're an angel." The brunette sighed as she pulled her lover down for a kiss. After all – she REALLY wasn't a morning person.

"Thirteen!" Someone poked her shoulder. Again.

"I'm here. I'm here. I'm wide awake!"

"You should really get some none-decaf." Kutner chuckled.

"And become nervous because I'm getting all twitchy again? No, thank you. Mind to hand me over politics?" She asked while pointing at the newspaper he was reading. "Thanks."

"Bad news, ladies." House announced as he entered the office and threw a pile of papers on the table.

"Some young mom seems to get heart attacks whenever she enters the kitchen."

"You're kidding us, right?"

"Kutner, Foreman. You go through this stuff here. Thirty-one and Taub: Get into the kitchen and see if you get a heart attack after entering."

"Just great." Remy mumbled as she stood up. "This would totally make a "b" or even "c"-horror movie. _Two doctors and the killer kitchen_."

Kutner nodded his head in agreement. "I'd totally watch that."

"Oh boy… why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes.

"But you would have to wear something more… fashionable." He added.

"What the hell is wrong with my clothes now?" The female doctor asked as she stood and looked down her own body. She knew she had a good taste and she knew, that everybody else knew that, too. Black low cut v-neck, perfectly fitting dark jeans, brown leather boots. Yep. She was looking perfectly fine and the lab coat always seemed to add some more plus-points.

"A bit touchy today, aren't we? Didn't get laid last night? Encounter with mama?" House smirked and Remy shot him a death glare.

Kutner cleared his throat. "I was thinking about something… more like… Lara Croft."

"Oh come on Taub. Let's just go."

She's never been a morning-bath-person at all. It already sounded wrong in her ears. Morning-bath. There weren't any good things beginning with "morning" except for morning-sex – which also was a complete no-go with Voldemom in the house and even if she wouldn't have been there, she would have rather scheduled this around a time after six-thirty. She groaned as she let herself slide lower into the hot water. She was all for the quick morning things. Quick showers, quick coffee-to-goes, because they granted her the once thing she always longed for. More sleep.

Low arguing voices came from down the hall, so she was only able to catch pieces of the conversation.

"I came to spend time with you." She wasn't able to understand the answer. "Yes you did. But I can't even spend time with you alone at your… always there… that woman…"

A loud "SHH!" followed.

She closed her eyes for a moment and pushed herself out of the hot water. "Damn it." She thought. "I'm already doomed. Let's have some breakfast."

As she walked into the living area, fully clothed and with towel-dry hair, she caught her lovers' tired smile from behind the kitchen counter.

"That was a quick soak." Cameron bent over and stole a quick kiss before she rubbed a slightly trembling hand over her cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" the brunette gave her a concerned look and reached out to put her hand above the one on her cheek.

"Nothing."

"That's bullshit. And you know exactly what I think about bullshitting around." But when she looked at the blonde again her features and voice softened. "Let me in, Bella. I just wanna help."

"Headache." The blonde stated silently.

"Again?" Remy let go of the hand and lightly touched Camerons' forehand with its back.

"No…" The blonde was clearly uncomfortable but leaned into the cool touch anyway. "Still."

The brunette rounded the counter and drew the other woman into her arms. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"I guess I fell asleep half an hour before my mother declared the nights' end."

"You should have woken me up. I would have slept on the couch!"

"You have work today."

Remy took Camerons hand gently into her own, the back of the other one still attached to her forehead. "You are trembling and you feel a little bit warm to the touch. You are clearly not all right and I should have clearly slept on the couch." She gave her girlfriend a concerned look as she stroked her head with the hand that she had used to check Camerons temperature.

"I'll be feeling better after strong coffee and something to eat. I am a doctor, too – you remember?"

"You would tell me, if it would get worse, right?"

"Of course." The smaller woman gave her a quick peck on the lips before she withdrew herself and returned her attention to the pancake dough she'd been working on until she got distracted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"May I help you? I could make some eggs?" Remy asked while Cameron was stirring pancake-dough.

"you want eggs?"

"Yeah. I guess my body still thinks it's dinnertime. It's not used to getting up early without being in a rush."

"Then get the paper and sit on your pretty behind while I'll fix something for you."

Remy smiled at her. "You really want to make up for throwing me out of bed early, don't you?"

But whatever Cameron wanted to reply to this was forgotten as her mother reentered the room.

"Oh. Dr. Hambley."

"It's Had… you know Mrs. Cameron, why don't you just say Remy. Now that we'll see each other more often." She gave her her most charming smile. Camerons mother looked at her in bewilderment. Remy did her very best to keep that smile on her face while she turned to the front door to grab the newspaper. "Whatever. Bitch."

"What did you say?"

"I'll get the paper!" she closed the door and put the paper on the dining table while pulling out a chair for herself. When she reached for the paper again she felt emptiness beneath her fingers. After looking up she saw the older woman flipping through the pages.

"Okay." She thought. "Keep calm. Just keep calm. Do something. Keep your hands busy, otherwise you'll end up strangling her." She rose from the chair again and strolled into the kitchen.

The blonde looked up from her fry pan. "No newspaper?" Remy pointed into the living area. The other woman groaned.

"It doesn't matter. I'll read it at work."

"That's not the point."

"I know. But I'm really not in the mood to put up a fight. The damn newspaper isn't worth it."

Cameron rubbed her temples. "Yes and it sure isn't worth causing you pain." The brunette sniffled cautious. "Or burned bacon."

"SHIT!" Cameron pulled the pan from the fire. "It's… crisp." She deadpanned.

"I like it that way.." Grabbing the plate with the pancakes and the eggs Remy smiled at her girlfriend and walked towards the dining table again.

* * *

"What is that supposed to be?" Mrs. Cameron wrinkled her nose and sniffed.

"No bread? No buns? And is that bacon over there burned?"

Camerons head turned bright red.

"I love my bacon crisp!" Remy announced in a cheery voice as she shoveled a heavy amount of bacon and eggs on her plate.

"You don't have to protect my daughter Dr. Remy. I see. She says she's a doctor. But a woman who burns the bacon? Especially when there are guests in the house? Would you let her be your doctor?"

With a loud "crunch" Remy bit down hard on her bacon. Her eyes narrowed in anger, as she wanted to throw a sneaky comment at her lovers mother, but swallowed it down with her food as she saw the slight shaking of the blondes head.

"Your daughter is a great doctor." She simply said. "And if you don't want the bacon, there's more for me."

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle her for the day?" Remy asked as she pulled on her jacket in the bedroom.

"I've handled her for twenty-five years." Cameron told her with a stern look.

"Yes. But you're suffering from it."

"I'm fine, Rem."

"Just promise me, that you'll call or come to the hospital if you need any support, okay?"

"Sure. But I doubt that something like that will be necessary. Come here." She pulled the brunette down into a lingering kiss that slowly grew deeper. "Are you going to take me to bed tonight Dr. Hadley?"

"I'll be thoughtfully at it ma'am."

"Good to know." The blonde licked her lips. "You really have to go to work now?"

"Yes. Though I would rather work you up." She purred into her lovers ear. "But no chance to do that as long as your mother is in the house. With our luck she's going to walk in, the moment my hand is in your pants." Cameron swallowed hard as the younger womans hand ghosted over the fabric of her pants.

"Maybe she should. Maybe she would recognize how serious we are. Or – even better – faint or run out of the apartment." She hissed as the brunettes hand pressed down a little harder.

"You think so?" Remy smiled devilishly as she pecked her lips and withdrew herself. "I think you should think about that, while I am at work." She grabbed her bag and left the room without looking back.

Cameron groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At the patients house, Taub and Remy lingered in the hallway.

"We did search the living room and the guest bathroom." Taub said.

"Yeah."

"We checked the second floor."

"Yeah."

"Two times."

"Yeah."

"So there's only the kitchen left." He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence as the minutes ticked by, neither one bothering to move.

"Well. Ladies first!"

Thirteen looked at him, eyes wide. "You don't have to get all gentleman on me, just go, I'm all for equality."

Again they stood in silence.

Remy cleared her throat. "This is stupid!" She straightened her back and walked into the kitchen. "See? Stupid! Nothing ha…" She grabbed her chest and sucked in a sharp breath. She grunted and fell to her knees.

"Thirteen!" Taub yelled and was about to race into the kitchen but stopped right at the doorway. By now she was lying on her side , not moving anymore. He still stood in the doorway, unable to decide what to do. He grabbed his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She sat up and pointed at him. "You would have let me died of an heart attack in the kitchen? Seriously?" He sighed as she stood up and straightened her shirt. "Jesus. Just grow some balls and get in here. I can't believe you just did that. You're such a sissy!" She glanced around. Taub was still standing in the doorway.

"Chris?"

"Did you really just fake a heart attack?" She raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you going to tell House?"

She laughed out loud. "Even though you would've let me die on the kitchen floor: No, of course not. I'm only going to forever tease you with that knowledge ." She opened the fridge and closed it immediately again. "EW!"

Taub moved in and opened it on his own. "Gosh. We should definitely take some samples from in here."

"Please, close it while I'm supposed to open my mouth and talk. This doesn't match. I mean: The rest of the house was clean." She peeked into the fridge again, her face in disgust. "This must be way older than a couple of days. I wouldn't be surprised if something in there would start talking to me."

"Maybe she caught some fancy type of bacteria that weakened her heart."

"We should test the rest of the family, on whether there are any kinds of illness coming up." She swabbed a cotton bud over the surface. "This still feels wrong."

* * *

"So, let's set a bet on how long it takes anyone to get into a catfight with Voldemom." House crossed his legs and glanced at Foreman and Kutner.

"I don't think that anyone would be able to win it." Foreman stated.

"I wouldn't underestimate Thirteen in enrage." House said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm also in with fifty dollars on Thirteen." Kutner put the money on the table.

"I've never said I'd bet on her. I wouldn't underestimate her, but she plays nice girl for Cameron those days. She wouldn't initiate a fight."

"Who wouldn't initiate a fight?" Chase asked as he entered the room, coffee in hands.

"We're setting bets on who puts on a successful catfight on Voldemom."

"Thirteen of course. She's brooding inside. How much's the stake?"

* * *

"Okay we're finished here. Let's head back." Taub pulled his gloves off and threw them into the trash-can.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right here."

"Come on. Just let us get out of here, before you'll get a heart attack for real this time."

"Okay… let's get back. But keep in mind: Something here is wrong!"

* * *

"Oh darling, this dress looks amazing." Elizabeth clapped her hands in amazement.

"I don't know mom. It feels like it is two sizes too big." Cameron tried to cover her chest with the lose cloth.

"Don't be silly. If it would be smaller, you would look like a giant sausage." The blonde sighed.

"Charming mother, charming as usual."

"I'm gonna buy you this one." The older woman announced.

"I'm not going to wear it, mother. IF, and I say IF on purpose – I'm going to wear this dress, I'm gonna wear it one size smaller."

Elizabeth glared at her. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"You're contradicting all the time!"

"I am not. I would just like to buy a dress that fits." Their voices rose during their conversation. The older Cameron waved over a poor assistant, who happened to sort in some folded sweaters.

"Could you please tell my daughter, that this dress fits her perfectly fine and that one size smaller would let her look like a sausage?"

Panic flared up in the clerks eyes. She looked at Cameron "I could get you the dress one size smaller." She shrank as she caught Elizabeths glare. "I mean… the dress looks good…" She caught up Camerons glare "…but…" a sharp inhaled breath from Elizabeth. "Oh. My boss called for me, give me one second." She lowered her head and stormed off into the backrooms.

* * *

"You could wear this to dinner tonight."

They had left the shop, the dress neatly packed up in a shiny bag. "I think that I would be slightly overdressed."

"Why's that? I've read about this fancy new restaurant that is not for away from your apartment."

"Remy and I more thought about that little Chinese restaurant near the hospital."

"Wait. I thought the two of us would have dinner. Why is she coming again? I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Cameron sighed. "We're spending the whole day together, mom. Remy wants to get to know you better."

Elizabeth snorted. "You're not thinking practical. You know- I want to be a grandma one day and not when I am too old. And you're not getting any younger yourself."

"Pardon me?"

"The point is: Your doctor Remy may be a little wise guy, but she has a nice ass and some pretty good looks."

"And?"

"And? Darling, she over shines you! When she's around, you'll never get a man. They're always for the nice ass and the pretty face first. You have to be around someone, who doesn't shine so bright. People like her always have some ug… I mean not so pretty friends – so they can shine even brighter. I'm sorry to tell you dear, but" she put a hand on her daughters shoulder, "that woman is using you."

Cameron stared at her in pure disbelieve.

"Dinner. Tonight. With Remy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So mama was a neat-freak but the fridge was beyond disgusting?" House asked, playing with his ball.

"We've found several different kinds of fungus and I haven't counted the different sorts of bacteria, yet."

"So maybe she was poisoned." House pointed at Taub who suggested it.

"Most probably she was poisoned! Go and do something about that!"

The team rose from their seats and left the room, except for Thirteen.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Something still feels wrong about this! I mean: They were all using the fridge, they should've all been poisoned."

"Maybe mama made all the sandwiches."

"Still. I'm going back again." She grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

"Bring me a sandwich!"

She rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

"It's kind of boring today." Kutner stated as he looked through his microscope.

"You think heart-attack-mama is boring?" Chase asked, labeling tubes.

"I think next to Voldemom, heart-attack-mama is a little bit dull."

"You have any idea how creepy that sounds? Plus you were pretty relieved when she left yesterday."

"Yes." He looked up. "It was creepy yesterday. Have you ever seen Cuddy hiding? Or Thirteen's deranged look? I swear: She flinched this morning when someone slammed the door shut slightly."

"I'm surprised she's not biting back."

"Have you ever met her?"

"Whom?"

"Voldemom."

Chase moved uncomfortable in his chair. "Once."

"You've been a couple for… how long? Several years? And you've only met her once?" Kutner stared at his colleague, his own work forgotten.

"What can I say", the Australian began, "I'm an uprising star at the surgeon-heaven. There were always appointments when she was around."

"Haphazardly."

"Of course." Chase grinned.

Kutner put down his slide and looked up at Chase, a smug grin on his lips. "What did she mock you about?"

Chase didn't even raise his head when he pondered for a moment and then gave his answer: "Nothing."

"Oh come on. So far she found something on everyone. She is like a female House- without the sarcasm!"

Chase looked up at the duckling. He thought about it again. "No. Really. Nothing. She loves me. She hated Allison for leaving me."

"Then why did you shun her?"

Chase smirked. "Because she's an evil witch."

* * *

"I haven't seen Robert yesterday." Elizabeth stated over her cup of coffee.

"He always was good at scurrying away." Her daughter mumbled as she searched her purse for some more painkillers.

"What did you say, dear?"

"He was performing a surgery for sure, mom."

The older Cameron sighed. "He is such a good man, always hard working, he could easily take care of a family Allison."

Allison rolled her eyes, her head still in the bag. She had been waiting for this topic to pop up, since her mother arrived surprisingly two days ago. She hasn't been pleased when during one of her regular phone calls Allison had told her, that Chase and her had broken up – or like it sounded to her: her daughter had dumped the Australian doctor. They've had this talk barely a year ago and Allison hadn't bothered to inform her mother that at this point Chase and her had parted over half a year ago. She wouldn't have noticed by now, if she wouldn't have told her, since "The holy Robert" always had managed to avoid the meetings with her. She had told her several times that she was living together with Remy now. Still her mother was surprised to find the brunette opening the door.

* * *

Her hands were buried in brown locks as soft lips forcefully claimed her mouth. She moaned as a hot tongue ran over her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to grant it access. Her hand moved over Remy's sides and back, clinging to the other woman, pulling her nearer, trying to get more contact. Her hands found their way to her front, palming firm breasts through the material of her lovers blouse.

Remy sighed into the kiss, lifting Cameron's shirt only over her bra, hands on the taut stomach, trembling when the blonde abandoned her lips and kissed down her jaw to her breastbone, sucking and nibbling on flushed skin, her lips following her fingers, as she started to unbutton the shirt.

A harsh ringing from the door let her groan in frustration.

"Ignore it." Remy whispered and Allison continued her way down.

Again the ringing. Allison stopped her movements, which let Remy groan again. "Please babe, ignore it." She tried to hold the blonde's head in place, but when it finally knocked on the door, she shook her head against the younger woman's cleavage.

"Go and open and get back here soon."

"Fine. But you better finish this afterwards!" Remy got up, not bothering to button up her shirt. She just wanted to shush away whoever was interrupting her getting lucky and return to her girlfriend.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

_the next chapter is already written, so there should be another update soon! Thank you all for the lovely reviews - I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Remy pulled the door open swiftly and prepared an evil glare for the interrupter. Most probably a complaining neighbor, even though they haven't even started to get loud at all.

"May I… oh. Uh." Her eyebrows shot up in confusion, caused by the kind of familiar older woman standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" This time the whole sentence left her mouth. That woman obviously wasn't a pissed neighbor.

"I'm sorry, I must have knocked on the wrong door." Her eyes were glued on Remy's bra, which was peeking through the mostly unbuttoned blouse.

"I didn't know my daughter would love in the same house as a hook…"

"Pardon me?" Now Remy was staring in anger, fists on her hips, her breasts pushed forward on purpose.

"Rem? Who's at the door?" Cameron rounded the corner and decided to have a look at the door, wondering what could take her lover so long to come back. She stopped instantly in her tracks, as she spotted the woman at the door. In shock she first looked at the woman, then at Remy's chest and then back again. "Mom!" She croaked. "What are you doing here?"

Remy shrieked. "Mom?" Hastily she started to button up her shirt.

"Ally! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are we all doing here?" Remy asked in an unfamiliar high voice, eyes still wide in shock. Cameron grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the apartment.

"Mom. Remember me talking about Remy Hadley? That's her. She was just… changing and I was in… the bathroom when you… knocked… yeah." After all, she has never been a good liar.

Mrs. Cameron entered the apartment and mustered Remy from head to toes. "You should make sure to dress when you open the door, young lady. Otherwise someone could easily come to the conclusion that this was a whorehouse."

"Mother!" Allison yelled in disbelieve.

"I am just trying to help! Now come here and say hello to your old mother."

"I'm sorry. Hi mom." Cameron went to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "We were just surprised, that you were standing at the door. Why didn't you call?"

"You tend not to be at home, when I ask to visit you, my dear."

"Yes." She coughed. "I have lots of work to do. With the ER and everything. Erm… hey, how long are you staying and where is dad?"

"I booked the hotel for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Okay. Mom, you know I'm working?"

"Your father said the same, but you almost won't recognize I am here."

"I highly doubt that." Remy muttered.

"What did you say Mrs. Hassly?"

"It's Hadley and I said…" Allison grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"She said 'I don't know, why you won't come in and have a seat'. Take a seat mom; we have to sort the wet clothes quickly, before they wrinkle." She forced a smile and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Allison, what the…" Remy hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know she was coming. Oh god." The blonde sat down on the edge of the tub and buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Remy."

"She called me a hooker." Remy stated in a low voice, jaw clenching.

"I know."

Remy sighed. "You told me about her, I thought you were exaggerating then."

"I'm so sorry. You want to take a hotel room until she leaves?"

"Are you bonkers?" Remy looked at her in bewilderment. "Look at me Ally."

Cameron shook her still in her hands buried head. "Allison, please." The brunette took the blondes hands and probed the fingers away. "Hey." She smiled at her girlfriend. "There you are." She kissed her knuckles. "I am mad at her, not at you." She pecked her lips and then her nose. "Maybe a tiny little bit mad at you because you didn't finish what you started earlier."

She rose to her feet and turned to open the door.

"Rem?"

"I know. I love you, too!" The younger woman smiled.

"No. I mean, yes. Erm. Your shirt. You should re-button your shirt."

* * *

Remy was standing in the deserted house again. Until it was clear what had caused the mothers heart attack the family went to live in a hotel. She sighed. She really didn't want to open the fridge again, remembering the breathtaking smell that had hit her during their last visit.

She opened the cabinet above the sink. Plates, glasses. Nothing suspicious.

"Why is the goddamn fridge such a mess?" she muttered to herself. She opened another cabinet and searched through its contents. As she pulled out the fifth box of cereals, she accidentally knocked over a bottle that tumbled down the counter and shattered on the floor, splashing red juice all over the kitchen.

"Shit!" She scanned the kitchen. "Trash can, trash can, trash can." She yanked off the top and started to toss the glass into it.

"Paper towels… sponge… rag… mop… oh come on, where do you guys keep your cleaning supplies. Please don't let this stuff get dry…" The young doctor was on her knees, searching through the bottom drawers. She moved to the next door.

"Ouch! Oh! For Christ's sake!" Remy looked down to her knee. As the bottle had shattered on the floor, one piece of glass must have flown across the kitchen and was now sticking deep inside her leg, right under her knee. "Fuck!" She let herself fall back on her behind. She tried to stretch her leg but whimpered in pain as she did so. With shaking fingers she felt her jeans dampening as a steady stream of blood began to soak the denim. She couldn't move and was afraid to pull out the shard as long as she wasn't able to check how deep it stuck inside her leg. She pulled out her cell phone and dealt a number.

"Taub? Come to the Anderson's House and pick me up please. No, my car is fine, I had an accident. No, no… Jesus, stop asking and get here before I'm bleeding out!"

* * *

"You are bleeding on my cushions!" Taub looked nervously into the rear-view mirror.

"I can't believe you don't have a first aid kit in your car. You're a goddamn doctor." Remy sat across the backseat, her knee still bent, her jeans soaked with blood, face pale.

He pulled his car in front of the ER, shut down the engine and hurried inside.

Remy winded down the side window and yelled after him. "Hey! I could use some help here!"

Moments later he came back with two nurses and a stretcher. "Oh come on, you must be kidding me! It's not THAT bad."

"Stop it Remy!" He yelled pointing at her face. "For once just stop the 'tough girl' shit. You're bleeding like a slaughtered pig. I'll check you in now. So just stop it and play nice, okay?"

She looked at him, eyes wide in shock, let him help her out of the car, hissed at every movement of her leg. Never had any of her coworkers yelled at her before.

As the nurse started to roll her inside, she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ungrateful bitch. Thank you for coming and getting me."

One of the nurses jogged beneath the stretcher. "Shall we call Doctor Cameron, Doctor Hadley?"

"Don't you dare calling her in. She'll be worried to death."

"I'll take care of her." Taub said and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n. hey guys, I know that this took an awful long time to update, but right now I am seeing way more doctors myself than I'd like to (plus they were all male and old and I am not really sure that some of them know exactly what they're doing.) So it took me some time to write, since I've been in pretty much pain but there's a second update waiting for you, too! So thanks for keeping my company on this trip! :)  
_

**Chapter 10**

Taub bent over Thirteen's leg and watched, as one of the nurses cut her jeans open.

"Oh. This looks bad." Even through the nurse has been careful while cutting, the wound had started to bleed again. "We'll have to x-ray that, looks like it's stuck pretty deep inside."

"No shit? I suspected something like that after the whole bleeding thing."

"Be nice or I'll call Dr. Cameron."

"She's gonna kill me because of this", Remy groaned.

"Let's take you to medical imaging and get it repaired afterwards."

* * *

The two doctors were eying the x-ray films, as the door flew open. "AHA! I thought there were two ducklings missing!" House stood in the middle of the room and pointed his cane at his doctors. Some people in the hall stopped and peaked into the examination room.

"House! You can't run into a room without…" Cuddy stormed in after him. "Oh, Doctor Hadley."

"Yeah. Doctor Hadley. Finally you are showing some leg! I would prefer it without all that gory stuff, but wooooooooooow, those are some legs!"

Remy wanted to jump up, but howled in pain and was pushed back by Taub, who glared at House.

"Could you please close the door", she managed to hiss through gritted teeth. Cuddy came back into life and hurried, to do as asked for.

"What happened, Doctor Hadley?"

"And is there any chance that you'll show the other leg anytime soon, too?"

"HOUSE!"

Remy sighed. "I was at the Anderson's house again. I dropped a bottle, I wanted to clean up, I knelt down and I was knocked out."

"I will locally sedate the leg now. We'll take care of it, sew you up and clean it." He eyed the x-ray again. "It's deep. You'll need crutches and won't be allowed to put pressure on your stitches or they will pop open again. Good thing that your doctor is such a talented plastic surgeon – the scar is going to be decent."

"Crutches? Cameron is going to kill me."

A quick flash lightened the room and their heads instantly turned to it.

"House!" the yelled in unison.

"I have to document this in the name of mankind!"

Cuddy made an angry step towards him. "Delete that!" She demanded.

"I'm documenting it, so Thirty-one could sue her doctor, if he does lousy work?" He tried to approach from the other side. Cuddy tried to snatch the phone from his hands. "Delete it House!"

He held his hand over his head, bringing as much distance as possible between the phone and his boss.

"Stop being childish House!" The dean hissed as she stood on the tips of her toes, still trying to snatch the phone, while Taub and Remy watched them with open mouths.

"Well I have to maintain and image." He gave out a startled breath as Cuddy slapped his stomach and almost let go of the mobile. He struggled to get a grip, but the woman had already snatched it from his hands. For several seconds she stared at the screen as her mouth opened to form a perfect "o". House, who has been looking over her shoulder sported her a wide grin.

"What?" Thirteen asked confused. Then three phones in the room went off. A couple of miles away a loud "What the hell?" echoed through a mall.

Remy groaned.

* * *

"The hospital is not going to pay this month's phone bill for you, House."

"But you were the one, who made me send it!"

The dean stared at the man in front of her. "You shouldn't have taken the photo at all!"

The banter went on. The two didn't notice Taub pulling the shard from his colleagues leg and starting to take care of the gash.

"How many contacts?" Remy asked in a completely calm voice.

"Well, if the hospital won't pay the bill, maybe you should!" House shot back at Cuddy.

"Don't." Taub patted the intact leg. "Keep calm, a high blood pressure Is the last thing you need right now."

Remy rolled her eyes. "Until now, I'm doing pretty good, don't you think?" She let her head fall back against the neck-rest and threw her arm across her face. "Are they ever going to stop?" She mentioned blindly into the general direction of House and Cuddy.

"What do you think?" Remy could almost hear how Taub raised his eyebrow.

"No. For them it's like foreplay. Foreplay that is going on for years and now I have to think about the two of them having sex." She frowned and felt Taub shudder.

"Don't mention that ever again, while I am trying to have a steady hand."

"Cameron is gonna kill me."

* * *

"The hell?" The door flew open. Again.

"Yes! The hell! What is this? The fuckin' subway?" Remy yelled at the new intruder. She regretted her words the moment she recognized the blonde figure in the doorway. "Allison. Sorry." She slumped back again. If she hasn't been in trouble before she now was for sure.

The head of the ER shut the door behind herself. "I just had to follow the loud voices and knew exactly where to find you."

"Allison, I …" Remy began.

"Not now." She went over to the examination table and without looking Remy in the eye examined the wound and the stitches Taub was making.

"I'm just finishing this. We have to pull out the transfusion and she will be fine." He assured her.

She looked at him over the other woman's legs. "Would you mind, if I finish the stitches? Doctor Taub?" Her voice made clear that even though he would have had all the rights to deny her that request, she wouldn't take a no as an answer. He put the needle down and patted Thirteen's leg sympathetically as he turned to leave the room, pulling House and Cuddy with him.

"But it's just starting to get interesting."

"HOUSE!"


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n as promised: here is the second update - and it's a pretty long one, too. As you will see I took some liberties with the timeline._**  
**

**Chapter 11**

Cameron pulled on gloves and took the needle from its place on the tray.

"Allison."

"The hell, Remy?" Cameron questioned in a quiet voice as she started her work with steady hands, that knew the task lying ahead by heart.

"I didn't mean to yell at you that way. But after House and Cuddy got in and all that yelling and…"

"I don't care about you, yelling at me." Remy removed the arm from her face and stared blankly at her girlfriend.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You didn't even look up, how would you happen to know how I've been looking at you?" Anger built in her stomach.

"Because I know you. And I am not looking at you, because I am angry with you and if I'd look you in the eye, I know that I would just let it slip and try to kiss it better. But I am angry and I have a right to be. So I won't look at you for now, okay?" The blonde's voice kept being low and almost emotionless, but Remy noticed that she was working with more care than necessary and that from time to time her fingers lingered on her bruised skin. A lump formed in her stomach and pushed the anger away. Cameron always did have this effect on her. She would be snippy with anyone else, would laugh it off, but right now she was feeling ashamed.

"I am sorry, Allison."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "Whatever made you this upset. All of this I guess."

Cameron made a skilled knot. "This happened to you. I am sitting at a shoe shop together with my mother, who is nagging on my sanity for hours at that point as I receive a message and I look at the originator and I think "what does he want now?" and then I look at my half naked, completely pale and blood-splattered girlfriend. And I have no idea what the hell happened. No. Idea. No one called me. YOU didn't call me, Remy. I was scared shitless!" She cut the suture and stopped her movements. "I see things much worse every damn day in the ER. But seeing you like that, not knowing what was going on… I can live with your Huntingtons, but not knowing…" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I am having a headache for forty-eight hours straight and there was just too much blood."

She pulled the gloves off again and sat there, staring at the younger woman's knee. A hand slipped over hers, covering and squeezing it lightly.

"Allison." Another squeeze. "Ally, please." Finally the blonde shifted her gaze and looked at Remy.

"I wanted to wait with calling you until I was out of here. It was like a in a nuthouse. I wanted to call you and walk out in clean scrubs and with a smart-ass comment about scars being all sexy…" She squeezed her hand again. "I swear I didn't mean to scare you and I didn't plan to shut you out. That is what this is about, isn't it?" Reluctantly Cameron nodded. "Baby, I didn't mean to. There is enough shit hitting the fan right now. I just didn't want to add to that."

"But you are my shit."

They grimaced in unison at this. "I should've chosen another metaphor."

"Yes you should have." Cameron laughed.

"Are you still angry?" As eyes locked it brought back the first evening in which Remy had caused anger inside of Allison, because soon she had felt the same way she felt now.

"No- I know I should be, but I am not. Just call me next time. PLEASE."

"I hope there's not going to be a next time." Remy smiled and tried to pull her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Oh no. Not while you're all bloody!"

* * *

"No mom. She will be fine… Yes it was necessary for me to drive in… No she will join us for dinner tonight… I wouldn't leave her alone if she couldn't… I'll pick you up soon, just taking Remy home and then coming to pick you up… No you don't have to take a cab, it's fine…. Yes. Bye, mom."

Allison let herself fall down on a bench in front of the PPTH after she ended the call. She waited outside for Remy, who got the final treatment-touches from Taub and had to change clothes. As the sun warmed her face, she felt content for the first time in days. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. It was no surprise it went back to the night she thought about earlier.

* * *

Music blared through the room and was mixed with loud conversations, laughter and the jangling of glass against wood or other glass. She gestured towards the barkeeper to exchange her empty bottle of beer against a full one. With her knuckles she drummed the beat of the now playing rock song on top of the hardwood counter. She shrieked as a hand touched her lower back and a sultry voice asked: "Is this place next to you taken?"

She turned her head and frowned in bewilderment at the familiar figure in front of her.

"Thirteen?" She was pretty sure that this was the young doctor who had now her place at House's team, even though she looked completely different than at work. But reading the expression on the duckling's face this was a thing that worked both ways.

"Doctor Cameron. Is that you?" Her voice had gone back to its normal level. "Well, this is embarrassing."

Cameron chuckled and gestured towards the untaken barstool. "Well, no it isn't taken." For a moment Thirteen seemed to weight her options, then she grinned and sat down.

"I'm sorry, but it's just lame old me." Allison chuckled again and took another sip of her beer. Again, Thirteen seemed to have an inner debate, then she grinned and gestured for the barkeeper to place her order.

"What are you having?" She asked the blonde, who was about to empty her bottle.

"Huh?"

"I was coming over to see if I can get the pretty blonde at the bar a drink." She eyed Cameron intensely and grew a wolfish grin as her opponent's cheeks went pink.

"Another one, please." She pointed at the bottle and Thirteen nodded.

"Make it two then." She shifted to face the older woman and eyed her from head to toe. The blonde hair, braided to the side, the way too much revealing white tank-top, the jeans, the brown boots. "So… who are you waiting for? Making things with Chase exciting again?" She smirked at Cameron who gave her a bitter laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he's screwing that nurse right now."

Remy's eyes widened and again Cameron laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"I… I haven't been around lately… was on a trip, you know? I didn't know… sorry." She made a pause to drink from her bottle and shook her head, muttering "What an idiot."

Cameron noticed that the duckling really didn't seem to know any of this. The two of them never really bonded. They were working together, but at work Thirteen always kept her distance. If only Cameron had known the reason why…

She decided to lighten up the mood. "To answer your question: I am here to have a good time, a good drink and maybe a good dance. I am alone, I am not waiting for anyone and now please stop looking at me in that pitiful way."

At this Remy laughed and for the first time Allison saw her letting go of all those walls she had built around herself. She held out her bottle to let it clink against Thirteen's.

"Thank you for the drink, what are you doing here?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment and then grinned. "I am here to have a good time, a good drink and maybe a good dance." She quoted.

They chatted through their beers. Allison had always felt a little curious about the mysterious young doctor, but her attitude at work let her back away. She had heard lots of rumors about the woman, but hell – there have been rumors about herself, too and she knew how much worse those could get around hospital staff.

Thirteen noticed the drumming of the knuckles on top of the counter. "You like that song?"

Cameron noticed the look Thirteen gave her drumming fingers and blushed.

_And if the sun comes up, if the sun comes up, if the sun comes up  
And I still don't wanna stagger home  
Then it's the memory of our betters  
That are keeping us on our feet_

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" She jumped off the seat and grabbed her arm to drag her onto the dance floor. At first Cameron was reluctant, but when she looked up into the sparkling eyes of her co-worker she couldn't help but grab the offered hand and let herself get swirled around.

_I wouldn't trade one stupid decision  
For another five years of life_

They were dancing, laughing, having fun – if anyone they knew could have seen them in that moment, they wouldn't have seen the women they were at work.

After a couple of songs Cameron felt strong arms wrap around her body from behind. "This is nice." Was the only thing crossing her mind as she leaned back and swayed to the music. The song came to an end and they left towards the bar again. She took Thirteen in again. Brown locks cascading down her shoulders, black neck holder top, dark denim jeans, black heals. "She looks like death's angel."

Those looks didn't go unnoticed by the object of her studies. She smirked and predatory instinct kicked in, as she pictured that maybe, maybe she wasn't going to leave this bar alone tonight.

"So… there is this one question that is quite complicated to ask", Cameron began and Thirteen's eyes darkened. "I mean… after we're working practically together for… how long? And the drink and the dance – which I enjoyed a lot." She smiled at the brunette. Who was licking her lips. "I'm sorry, but I never asked… what is your name?"

Thirteen blinked in confusion. This was not been the question she has been waiting for. "You already know my name." The grin was back on her lips, as she moved closer. "It's Thirteen", she whispered into the blonde's ear, who shivered in anticipation and gave her a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I'm serious. I don't want to call you Thirteen all the time."

"Names don't matter Cameron." The younger woman whispered again and bit her ear ever so slightly.

"Stop that bullshit." This time Cameron shoved her away forcefully.

"You know what? I wanted to give a damn about all those rumors. I enjoyed your company tonight. I enjoyed our chatter, I enjoyed the dance. I really would have liked to see more of that woman and then WHAM! You turn a switch and start with this 'names don't matter' shit!" She exhaled sharply as she looked into the puzzled woman's face. "Stop being afraid of people liking you, instead of the attitude." She rose to her feet and grabbed her purse. "I don't care about the damn attitude. If you want to play games – fine go on. I'm pretty sure here's some kind of bimbo who'd love to go down on you tonight. Good night." She made her way through the crowd and left the bar.

As the door had closed behind her, her anger lessened immediately. She had been harsh. She didn't even notice the truth behind her words until they were spoken. Now there wouldn't be a chance to get known to gorgeous, mysterious Thirteen. She rounded a corner and stood at the entrance of a park. She shrugged – wrong direction, but she just wanted to walk a little while to clear her head anyway.

"My mother died when I was thirteen." A familiar voice yelled from behind her. She spun around to see Thirteen jog in her direction, stopping a couple of meters in front of her. "She died of Huntington's Disease. I have it, too. I haven't been on a trip during that half year, I was in jail for killing a man. I euthanized my brother… and it's Remy." She stood still and only moved to wipe a tear from her cheek. Cameron stared at her. "My name. It's Remy Hadley. I hope I haven't already fucked up too much… I… I don't wanna play games. I wanna be happy."

And with that Cameron closed the distance to REMY and was surrounded by complete bliss, as their lips touched for the first time in a gentle kiss.

* * *

_Prepare to see Voldemom again in the next chapter! Dinner is coming up!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it took me so long - again. I am already working on the next chapter so until then, let's give the M-rating a reason.**

* * *

„Hello, earth to Allison, earth to Allison. " Remy had left the hospital five minutes ago to find Cameron sitting on a bench in the bright sun – totally zoned out. She looked at her for a couple of minutes but got bored soon.

"Hadley to Cameron, helo-oh." She waved her hand in front of her girlfriend's face – nothing.

"Dr Cameron!" She yelled in her best ER-authority-tone which let the blonde blink and glance around in confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Ah there you are. I was pretty sure you must've been somewhere inside of that drooling body."

"I didn't…" she rubbed her chin. Remy giggled as she gave her leg a gentle nudge with her crutch. "I love watching you daydreaming, but I want out of these scrubs. I'm taking the rest of the day off and will be back at work tomorrow."

Cameron frowned. "Don't you wanna wait until this is better?"

"Nah. I'll be just fine. Sitting in the not-so-oval-office and doing some fancy diagnosing. So… what are we doing this afternoon?"

"YOU are going home and I am picking up my mother and entertain her until dinner."

"Shit." Remy shook her head. "I forgot. Sorry. Where is she now?"

Cameron chuckled. "At the mall."

"You are not thinking about forgetting here there, right?"

"Oooh", the blonde smirked. "Thinking about it, is totally legit."

* * *

As they arrived at the apartment building, Remy stared at the staircase in front of her.

"Do you need any help?" Allison stood beside her, offering a helpful arm.

"Geez, no. It's only one floor."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the other woman's attitude but waved her to take the lead. She had learned the hard way, that arguing with Remy wasn't worth the effort. She would just wait until Remy would call for help – and calling she would.

With gritted teeth and a death glare, but she would just give her a 'told you so'-smile. Nevertheless there was no chance she would walk the stairs first, just in case she would have to catch the stubborn brunette.

"What are you grinning at?" Remy had stopped after half of the stairs, brows furrowed in concentration, trying to bring the crutches and her legs in order.

"Oh, nothing."

She followed the older Doctor's eyes and smirked. "Checking out my ass?"

Cameron smiled cheekily at her. "Yep."

"Like what you see?"

"Definitely." She moved next to her girlfriend and gave her behind a slight slap, before she slung her arm around her body. "I think you're incredible sexy wearing scrubs." She whispered into her ear.

Remy's pupils dilated. "Would you mind, helping me up the stairs?"

"Is there somewhere you need to be anytime soon?"

Remy stole a quick kiss from Cameron and nibbled on her lower lip. "Oh yeah."

* * *

They stumbled into the apartment. The moment the door had closed behind them, the crutches fell to the floor and experienced fingers fumbled on blouse buttons. Cameron's hands moved her lover's fingers away. "Not much time." She panted between heated kisses and hissed as Remy bit down lightly on her neck.

"Exactly." She mumbled, as her tongue moved its way up her throat. "Not planning on wasting any time, arguing with you." Again she fumbled with the buttons as she pulled Allison with her towards the living room. She let herself fall onto the couch, winced at the pain in her leg, but pushed the thought of pain away at the sight of Cameron in front of her. Blouse open, only clad in a plain white bra, rosy nipples shining through the thin material, already hardening in anticipation. She pulled at her belt loops.

"C'mere." Allison moved to straddle her lap, searching her mouth for another sloppy kiss.

"Don't wanna hurt your UGH!" The rest of the sentence got lost in a deep-throated moan, as the brunette had unceremoniously pulled down the fabric of the bra without opening it and was now not very gently rubbing the full mounts in front of her. Her head fell back at this unforeseen contact and a moment later, she felt a hot pair of lips catching one nipple while one hand played with the other. Her hands grabbed Remy's shoulders to steady herself, unable to form any further complaints.

She didn't even notice the free hand undoing her jeans, but a surprised hiss left her mouth as she felt the fingers running through her wet folds. Her hips thrust down, searching for more contact, needing more contact, as her fingers searched for the hem of Remy's shirt, but the brunette shrugged her away.

"Please." Allison half whined, half moaned.

"No." Remy panted again. She moved her kisses upwards again, gently nibbling at her ear. "My way Allison. I wanna watch you coming. We'll just take off the edge now. We'll touch tonight. You can have your way tonight." She didn't wait for an answer as she slipped two fingers inside her lover, moving her other hand to Allison's hips. She leaned back and watched the blonde grinding down on her fingers, on her thumb that rubbed over her clit. Watched the slight movement of her breasts, the thin layer of sweat, glistening on her skin and the slightly open mouth, forming silent pleas and moans. Urging her lover to keep on going, wanting more.

When she felt Cameron near the edge, she thrust her hips up, forcing her fingers to dive harder, deeper into the delicious heat.

Allison fell forward grabbing the back of the couch and froze as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body, white lights blinding her eyes.

"Look at me." Remy demanded through the waves, bringing the hand on Allison's hips up to her chin, gently forcing her to face her, still thrusting her fingers and as her eyes opened to stare down at her lover, the silent scream became vocal. A mere moment later, she collapsed down on Remy, placing her head in the crook of her neck. A gentle hand rubbed small circles on her lower back. She chuckled.

"You know, that was planned quite differently."

Remy smiled smugly. "You'll think about this until we're done tonight. Feel free to plan for then. And now," She gave her behind a slap. "Get this out of here or I'll ravish you again."

* * *

Reluctantly Cameron had left the house, only after Remy had volunteered to explain her mother why exactly she was so late.

Now the brunette was sitting in the empty apartment, totally worked up and it would take hours until she would be able to get Allison into bed tonight. There was still that damn dinner coming up in three hours. She was groaning in frustration. She should've let Allison touch her, too. She had been in need to get some control of her life back, but now she was horny. And she wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

The whole day there have been people around her in either this or that way. And she had managed to keep calm. She didn't run and she almost didn't snap. Inside her head, a giant flood of sarcastic remarks had formed, but she had swallowed them down.

"We'll just take the edge off." She mimicked herself, slapping her forehead and grimacing. For a short moment, she considered helping herself, but shook that thought of quickly. That wasn't what she needed. She stood up and hobbled towards the door, to pick up the earlier neglected crutches and made her way into the bathroom, intending to take a nice, cold shower. After she got rid of her scrub pants she groaned for what felt like the hundredths time that day. She addressed a disgusted glare at her injured knee and turned on the sink's faucet with a firm yank, just to hold her head under the ice cold water. Better.


End file.
